


Shades Of Red And Blue To Remember

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Shades Of Red And Blue To Remember

In the floating world of Japan, spring was blooming and falling snowflakes were replaced with cherry blossoms. Aoi , a part timing Geisha, was heading over to her job as tea - tender as she held her umbrella she couldn't help but gaze at the cherry blossoms falling gracefully.

Dana was working at the tea shop handling customers looking outside to see the sakura petals blowing in the breeze.

The cherry blossoms were hypnotizing even for Bluu .... not noticing a bunch of low-life thugs ready for her around the corner. Just when Bluu's job was only around the corner as well, the crooks snatched her to the side to go after her little purse. She cried out but one of them already grabbed her mouth so that it wouldn't be heard.

A shadow appeared in the alley. He unsheathed his katanas ready to fight.  
"You better let go of the girl now." He said to them.  
......................  
Dana's shift was soon done and she went shopping.  
She hated girl clothes so she wore foreign guy clothes because she was foreign.

Alert at the voice, the crooks hault at what they were doing and glanced at where the sound was coming from. Even Bluu wanted to know where that voice was coming from as well. All there was blades shimmering from the sun.

He stepped out of the shadows and he started fighting the guys. He beat up every single one of them they ran away. He went to help bluu up.  
"Are you ok miss?"  
..................  
Dana was still going shopping.

Bluu was anxious to speak but meeting his eyes and hhow their beautiful safire orbs glisten softly it soothed her to say,"Yes...thanks to you!"  
'I wonder if Bluu-chan made it to the shop' Dana thought in her mind, 'She might be watching the cherry blossoms falling... As well as I am' She grins to herself as stares in the sky with cherry blossoms soaring.

He helped her up and he smiled at her as he sheathed his katanas back onto his the back of his shell.  
"You know you sure are pretty miss. My name is Leo what's yours?"  
He said as he took her hand brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
..................  
Dana was done shopping when suddenly she was dragged into an alley. She was about to get mugged beat up raped or killed.  
"Please someone help me!" She yelled out.

"B-Bluu,"she answered with a bow. Leo grin as he picked up her umbrella and handed it to her and said, "Bluu huh? Very pretty." Bluu blushed. Not as pretty as your eyes she thought.  
...  
"Be quiet," an old drunk says," You'll might-HIC- like it!" He grabs at Dana's chest through her red kimono.

Leo looks at her and smiles.  
"Would you like me to walk you? A young lady shouldn't be out alone."  
.....................  
Dana struggled in his grasp.  
"Let me go!"

"Thank you! ,"she said,"I like that very much!"  
....  
Just when the drunk was about to have a taste of the girls lips an arm came around his neck and yanked him away. He couldn't make no sound than a yelp because the air was caught in his throat. "Do as what she says,"a voice answered from behind the drunk," and I'll do the same! "

Leo put her arm through his and walked her.  
..............  
Dana looked at him the guy that saved her.

Bluu blushed even more as they were close together.  
After the drunk scrambles away like a cowardly dog Dana's savior stood and stared into her eyes as well. "It's alright, "he said, "He won't bother ya ever again."

Leo held her closer to him as they walked along.  
..................  
Dana smiled at him.  
"Thank you for saving me. I'm Dana you?"

"Y-you must not be from around here, Leo-kun,"Bluu said,"But I gladly want to know about you."  
"Raphael, "he answered, "But you can call me Raph, babe."

Leo nodded at her.  
"Well I come from the Far East. I was raised in a small village and learned ninjutsu by my father who is a rat. I have come here to learn more about the culture and people here and also to hone my skills."  
.............  
Dana smiled at him and blushed when he called her that.  
"Thanks again Raph."

"Wow," she exclaimed,"I'm fascinated with ninjutsu myself! " Once they made it around the corner towards her job, she headed inside but then stopped in her tracks and turn to face him. "Shall we meet again? ,"she asked,"O-or would you like to come inside for tea?"  
....  
"Ay a cutie like yourself shouldn't be hurt like that,"he said," I mean guys who do that should deserve a lesson.!"

Leo smiled at her.  
"I would like that very much."  
He said as he sent inside with her.  
...............  
Dana blushed a deeper red.  
"C-cutie?" She nervously said.

Bluu squealed with joy in her mind. She lead to a table by the window that shows a view of cherry blossom trees then head over to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Yeah, " he walks over to her and leans a hand against the wall behind her, " In the cutest that I would like to know. "

Leo sat down and looked at the sakura trees.  
...................  
Dana blushed a little more red.  
"Uh uh I would like to get to know you as well Raph." She nervously said.

Sweet jasmine filled the kitchen as tea quickly brewed. Bluu picked up the pot and carefully carried it towards where she traditionally prepares the tea. As she does she couldn't help but notice Leonardo gazing at her in a way that she thought was strange.  
"Good, "Raph winked,"Jus say wherever and we go!"

Leo never felt this way before. He couldn't stop staring at her.  
..................  
Dana smiled at him. She picked up her groceries.  
"Well I'm just about to go home for the day wanna visit my place?"

Just when Bluu looked up at him, she knocked the tea cup filled with hot tea and splashed it on her hand burning her thumb. She cried out.

"Sounds good to me,"he grin,"Hear I'll hold that for ya!". He held out his hand for the bags Dana was holding.

Leo quickly got up and he brought her into the kitchen where he ran her thumb under cold water.  
......................  
Dana gave him her bags.  
"Such a gentleman." She said as she giggled.

"I - I'm sorry for being clumsy, "she said,"This is my second week on this job."

"A gentleman for a lady,"Raph said,winking again.

Leo looked at her and smiled.  
"It's ok accidents happen. I just hope your thumb is ok."  
He took her thumb out of the water and shut the water off.  
..................  
Dana blushed at him.  
"Puhlease I'm not a lady." She said as they walked along.

Suddenly Leo puts her thumb in his mouth  
and Bluu's eyes were widen. She feel his tongue swirling it around and crushing it as if easing the pain. She winced,"L-Leonardo?" He looked at her with a new look now. Something funny ... something lustful.  
....  
"Well you are gorgeous female under those men clothes, "he grinned,"In fact..." He puts an arm around her."It'll turn me on if it was my clothes..."  
.....  
There was an awkward silence but then Leo broke it when said,"Hey y'know what spring is also meant for?" Bluu kept her eyes on his waiting for his answer. "Mating season."

Leo looked at her his voice now husky and his brearhing low,  
"Bluu I want you."  
.......................  
Dana squeaked and she blushed a light pink.  
"G-gorgeous? Uh uh Raph please what are you doing?" She said embarrassed

"What,"she asked. Leonardo's only response was pressing his lips against hers. Shocked by his actions, Bluu only gave his lips a second to contact her lips before pulling away but not far because her hand was still in his. He pulled her back to kiss again but this time locking her in his grip. Bluu tried to answer but her mouth was already locked in his and muffles only came out.  
....  
Raph lowered his head towards her neck , inhaling her scent and nuzzling it.

"Leo... L-Leo-kun," Bluu managed to talk through their kiss," Please...mmff...st--mmpf!"  
She thought he was ignoring her but he broke the make -out session just for a split second to ask,"why?"  
He licked her lips to dare her to end this.  
"N-not...,"she spoke  
"Mmm?,"Leo replied  
"No...umm... we can't.....aah...N-NOT HERE!"

Raph drew his tongue to savor her skin.

Leo smirked at her. He picked her up bridal style.  
"Then let's go back to your place then my love."  
..........................  
Dana's eyes widened and she blushed as she felt Raph's tongue on her neck.  
"Raph what are you doing? N-not here in public please!"

Bluu blushes but before she replied, they were already out the window and through the trees.  
......  
"Then we should hurry to your place, hot-stuff," he lifted her up with one arm and the other with her bags.

Leo went to Dana's and bluu's place and brought her to her her room where he gently laid her down on her bed as he got on top of her and he began to kiss and lick and suck on her neck leaving hickies and love bites.  
..................  
Dana started to protest.  
"B-but we just met Raph! Plus I invited you to my house for company and I was going to make you tea. Raph I'm not ready to have sex yet!" She whined.

Bluu couldn't stop to think while her head started spinning but moaning was the only thing she can do.  
....  
"C'mon baby, I don't mind virgins,"he grinned, "Especially ones that're lyin." He took a leap to a rooftop and jumped from building to building until he landed into a window.  
...  
Bluu gasped as sounds from the other room alert her. Dana-chans back so soon?! She thought

Leo soon was removing her kimono as he began to grope her boobs as he lowered his head down and he began to kiss lick and suck on her boobs punching them and squeezing them under his hands.  
.................  
Raph brought Dana into her room as he set her bags down and he laid her down on her bed.  
"B-but Raph please." She pleaded with him.

"Aaah, Leo-kun, "Bluu tried answering through her heavy breathing, "Th- There's someone...mm...my roommate... hissss... She's here stop...!"  
She tried pushing him but she could only squirm under him. Her moans grew louder.  
....  
Raph smashed his lips into Dana and dig in her mouth with his tongue.

Leo began kissing down her stomach and he rubbed his hands up and down her legs as he spread her legs open and he inserted a finger into her pumping it in and out of her. He smirked at her.  
"It's fine sweetheart plus I think your friend is occupied with my brother right now."  
....................  
Dana's eyes widened. This was her first ever kiss. He was so rough and so forceful. She began to kiss him back as they began to French kiss.

Bluu panted and gripped her bed spread. Not sure what to say anymore as she drew her head back.  
.....  
Raph's hands attacked her shirt and tore it off. He nibbled at her lips and then at her jawline and then her neck while drawing licks and kisses

He took his finger out of her and licked it. He locked his lips as he smirked at her.  
"Wow wet already for me sweetheart?"  
As he shoved his head in between her legs and kissed bit and licked the outside of her pussy and then he shoved his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls tasting her juices.  
..................  
Dana let out a series of moans.

"LEO! Ugh!!,"she cried out.  
But she quickly slammed her hands on her mouth to silence herself. I hope Dana-chan didn't hear that she thought. I don't want her to see me like this! !  
......  
So Leo's already here enjoying himself? Raph thought as he licked at the blood that was drawing through a bite he made. He sat up on her waist smirking at his work as he gaze down upon them before attacking more of her skin. His lip met her mounds of flesh where took one in his mouth and held the other with two of his fingers to pinch and twist at the rosy nipple

Leo soon took out his tongue and he shoved his dick into her as he rammed into her hate breaking her wall.  
...................  
Dana winced in pain and soon moaned out with pleasure again.

"Mmmpff!!,"Bluu muffled out. Tears crept through the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help how painful it was.  
......  
Raph's other hand slipped his finger through her flower and started to pump as hard as he was sucking at her perky flesh.  
Leo stopped for a second. He caressed her cheek tenderly and whispered sweet things in her ear. Then he continued to thrust inside her.  
..................  
Dana arched her back as she let out loud moans.  
"Ahh Raph!" She cried out.

Bluu couldn't hold it anymore. She took her hands away from her mouth to use them to grab her pillow from behind her. As she slowly arch her back she moaned even louder.  
.....  
Raph bit harder as well as adding another finger and pumped harder. The paste grew faster until she released. He let go of her lady-lump to taste her sweetness. 

Leo gripped her hips tightly as he started to buck into her at a faster and harder rougher pace.  
.................  
Dana arched her neck again.  
"Ahh Raph god that feels so good fuck!" She screamed out with pleasure.

Bluu shot her hand on his back to get a better grip.  
"Leo...L-Leo-kun, "she moaned, "I'm...aah...gonna to..."  
....  
"That's right baby say my name, "Raph said huskily as slid himself inside her.

Leo soon reached his climax and he shot his hot seed deep into her and he took out his dick and collapsed next to her panting heavily.  
..................  
Once Raph reached her wall he broke through it as she cried tears streaming down her face.  
"Raph it hurts!" She cried.

Bluu was breathless as well but was drawn to sleep. The last thing she hears besides Leo's breathing and hers was the sound of her roommate's cries.  
....  
"It's ok babe, "he whispered in her ear before drawing a tongue in it,"I promise you'll love it. " He lifted her up to sit her on his lap before thrusting into her

Leo smiled as he saw Bluu fall asleep and he wrapped his arms around her and he brought her closer to him as he too soon fell asleep.  
...................  
Dana soon felt pleasure and the pain washed away as he thrusted into her. She stopped crying.  
"Ahh Raph!" She cried out with pleasure.

"Leo...kun,"was her final words.  
....  
His name in her voice was music to his ears. Raph bit down her shoulder as pounded her with all the strength he got. When he felt his end he grunted in her flesh.

Leo slept peacefully with her in his arms.  
.................  
Dana winced in pain when he bit her again but she soon reached he climax as he reached his climax and he shot his seed into her as she moaned one final time before he took his dick out of her and collapsed next to her panting as she panted.

Raph pulled her in before sleep came to him.

Time skip next morning  
Leo woke up with Bluu still in his arms. He smiled as he kissed her cheek lovingly.  
................  
Dana woke up seeing Raph's arms were wrapped around her. She felt sore down there. She looked at the ceiling.

Bluu stirred, slowly revealing her eyes to meet his. Then they widened because she then remembered the other day.  
...  
Raph groaned and blinked to wakefulness. He expected that Dana was still right next to him and was pleased as he gave her neck a nuzzle. "Mornin,"he spoke.

Leo stroked her chin.  
"Good morning my love."  
..................  
Dana whimpered slightly.  
"Ahh morning Raph." She said as she blushed at him.  
She remembered what happened the day before. She looked at Raph angrily and slapped him really across his cheek. She started to cry.  
"H-how could you Raph? I can't believe it! You only wanted to have sex with me! We just met and I wanted to get to know you but not like this!" She said as more tears came down.

Bluu blushed,"Uh ... M-morning yourself, Leo-kun."  
...  
Raph was confused and after last night...  
He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her snowwhite hair. "I'm sorry, baby,"he answered

Leo smiled tenderly at her as he sniffed her hair loving her scent.  
"Got any plans for today Bluu?"  
................  
Dana looked at him still angry.  
"Sorry's not good enough Raph! You just used me for sex! You're like every other guy I've met! You only want one thing! And to think I actually started to like you. I hate you Raph!"  
She said as she got up got out of his grasp got dressed and left her room.

"Well I...,"Bluu started but she was cut off when she heard yelling. She got up and grabbed her robe before rushing out her room to meet Dana.  
....  
"Dana wait!," Raph shouted. 

Leo got up and went to see Bluu.  
................  
Dana didn't even look at Bluu. She just walked past her starting to cry and left her house.

"Dana-chan!,"she cried with worry but that expression changed when she saw Raph. Her worried eyes twist to a glare.  
"What did you do?,"she demanded.  
Raph exclaimed, "I need to talk with her."  
"You can start with her roommate,"Bluu said sharply. 

Leo went to see her.  
"Bluu what's going on? Raph? Why are you here?"  
But Raph didn't answer her or Leo instead he went after Dana.  
..................  
Dana just ran through town and she made it to the lake by the edge of town where she sat down and she cried.

Bluu bit her lips in frustration.  
...  
Raph followed her knowing that in his guts that she wasn't far. When he spotted her by the lake, he called out to her.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be fine Bluu don't worry."  
..................  
She turned around and saw Raph. She didn't get up or move though instead she just looked away and continued to cry.

"No,"she shook her head then shook off his grasp, "Don't! "  
....  
Raph leaped of the roof and made a landing that's a foot away from her. He started walking towards but stopped.  
"Look, "he spoke, "I'm sorry. ..for what happened last night. The truth is... i couldn't control myself when it comes. ..to my season. " He looked away scratching his head,"But it wasn't because I had it for any female. .. it had to be someone special like you." He looked back over "Please forgive me. "

 

Leo looked at her strangely.  
"What's wrong Bluu?"  
.................  
Dana looked at him.  
"That's no excuse Raph! I can't just forgive you for this! Just go away and leave me alone!"  
She said turning her head away from him.

"Maybe after what happened last night, "she answered as she looked up at deep blue eyes," It was wrong! The fact that you did that... I - it was wrong! " Bluu started to tremble.  
....  
Raph ran up to her,"No! I know one thing that happened last night! " He grabbed her from behind to hold her in a hug.

Leo looked at her with loving eyes.  
"No it wasn't wrong. It was right. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you."  
..............  
Dana squirmed in his grasp.  
"Let me go Raph! And what about last night?" She said as she cried a little again.

"Y-you do?,"she asked.  
....  
Raph kept a hold daring not to let go as he spoke, "One thing is that you don't understand an animal's instincts especially his senses. Last night you lied to me when you really told me to go further!"

Leo nodded bringing her into his arms hugging her tight.  
...............  
Dana looked at him confused. She shook her head.  
"I don't understand. No I didn't. I really did not want to. I wanted to take things slowly but that didn't happen."

"Leo-kun, " she muttered.  
....  
"Oh you made a fib alright, "Raph said, "Jus because I'm a mutant doesn't mean my animal instincts would fail me. What i sense in you is how much you not only you wanted to know me but to feel me too."  
....  
"You wouldnt hurt me,"Bluu said softly ,"would you??"

Leo looked at her with loving eyes.  
"Of course not. I would never hurt you my love."  
................  
Dana shook her head. She struggled again in his hold.  
"No I didn't! I'm not lying I swear! I'm telling the truth! I don't get it!"

Leo I do love you Bluu thought  
....  
"Can't you understand that I love you? !,"Raph shouted. He twisted her around to face him and kissed her. 

 

Leo nuzzled her cheek.  
"Yes I really do love you Bluu."  
...................  
Dana didn't have time to react or protest. Her eyes widened and she was shocked. She struggled in his arms still wanting him to let her go. She slowly put her arms around his shoulders and she kissed him back.

Bluu kissed his cheek.  
....  
Raph kissed her as gently as he could. 

Leo smiled at her and closed his eyes as he just held her.  
...............  
Dana stopped kissing him back and she squirmed again and got out of his hold. She pushed him away from her.  
"Go to hell Raph!" She said as she stormed off.

"Hey, Leo-kun, " Bluu said, " I'll be going to work soon would you like some breakfast?"  
...  
"Dana please! ,"he shouted.

Leo nodded.  
"Sure I would love that! Thank you."  
Leo said as he smiled at her.  
..................  
Dana didn't turn back to look or him or speak to him.  
"Well I don't feel the same way Raph!"  
She soon tripped on a rock and she fell.

Bluu got out of his grasp and heads to the kitchen.  
...  
Raph ran over to her and picks her up.

Leo followed her into the kitchen and sat down on a chair.  
..................  
Dana refuses to look at him.  
"Raph please let me go!" She said as a tear escapes her eye.

She pulls out rice to boil and eggs to make omelets.  
....  
"No! Let me check if you're ok,"he plead.

Leo sat there as he watched her.  
...............  
"I'm fine I just fell now let me go Raph!"

Bluu blushes as she realized his eyes were on hers. She quickly whisks the eggs and them into on let until it was ready to be put on a pearl plate. She added rice to the side before setting the plate down in front of Leo.  
.....  
"I beg you to please give me a chance, "he begged,"Let's jus start over. "

Leo began eating her food.  
"This is amazing Bluu!"  
................  
Dana sighed.  
"Fine one chance but that's it."

"Aaw, it's jus something quick to whip up,"she blushed with a smile. She sets her cooking sets aside then leaves the kitchen. "I'm going to shower now before I be on my way, " she said, "But please eat up!" She heads to the bathroom.  
.....  
"Thank you, Dana,"Raph sighed and hugs her,"Thank you. "

Leo nodded at her as he continues to eat.  
..............  
Dana sighed and hugged him back then her stomach growled.

Bluu stripped of her robe to and release water from a hand made pipe. As she soaked she remembered Dana and wondered if she comes back.  
...  
"We should get back and find something to grub,"he grins as helps her off her feet.

Leo soon finished eating and he washed his dishes.  
...............  
Dana squeaked when he picked her up.  
"What are you doing Raph? I can walk by myself!" She said with a blush on her face.

Bluu finished washing up and heads over to her room for a new kimono to wear.  
....  
"This'll be quick I'm sure," Raph said, "Plus you left your friend worried!"

Leo just waited for Bluu.  
................  
Raph took her back to her place.  
"Uh ok Raph."

Bluu walks in the kitchen with a blue kimono. Searching for cups and tea leaves to brew.  
...  
Raph and Dana made it back on the doorsteps and entered.

Leo looks at her and stares at her.  
..................  
Dana and Raph went inside.

Bluu giggled, "Don't be too surprised over this old thing..." She started brewing the tea until the pot whistled. Then poured the hot liquid into her cup and as well as Leo's and set them on the table for themselves  
...

Raph watched Dana making sure that the fall she made didn't make her hit her head hard.

Leo took it and he drank it.  
...............  
Dana went to the kitchen and she was making her and Raph breakfast. She was making vegetable soup with eggs.

"Dana-chan! Good your back,!,"Bluu cried, "I was so worried. Are you ok now?"  
....  
"What's a guy gotta do,"Raph said, " to gets some food around here?"

Leo finished his tea.  
....................  
Dana looked at Bluu and smiled at her.  
"Yeah I'm fine for now at least." She said with a frown.  
She heard Raph. She finished with the food and she brought it over to Raph and shoved it at him.  
"Look I made it for you but I am not your servant or your slave!"  
She yelled at him as she took her food and ate it in her room.

Raph grew silent and only scratched his head with a sigh. He looked at his brother but no response came from him  
....  
Bluu leaped out of her chair and hugged Dana and said, "Dana, Dana! Work starts at noon!"

Leo just looked at Raph in an angry way.  
..............  
"Oh I'm not working today Bluu. I have the day off." Dana said as she finished her food.

"Waaaah??," Bluu pretend to be surprised, "Well I guess I'll take care of the shop . After all its my fault for not showing up yesterday."  
....  
Raph just ate away silently. 

Leo just looked at them.  
................  
"Yeah ok bye Bluu see you later."  
Dana said as she hugged her. Once Bluu was gone she went over and glared at Raph.  
"And to think I gave you a second chance well no more Raph I'm done! I want you out! I hate you!"  
She said as she went to her room and cried.

Raph huffed a sigh,"What can I do Leo?"  
He turn towards his brother.

"Well whatever you did to her you have to apologize to her and if you really love her show her how much you love her." He said as he walked away.

"Ok," Raph muttered softly. He got up and walked towards her bedroom door. He knocked as politely as he could and wait for a response. 

Dana opened her door and she saw Raph. She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
"What do you want Raph? I never want to see or hear from you again!"

"Well just hear me out ,ok?,"he said leaning against the door frame,"I'm sorry for being rude and did terrible things to you last night but please I'm trying to start all over because I don't want to leave you."  
Then he stood, about to leave,"But if it's respect you want, I get it and give you space. " He turned and return back to the kitchen.

Wait!" Dana said as she ran after him.  
"It just it hurt when you called me a liar even though I said I was telling the truth. And you were rude and acted like an animal but you're still going to act like that aren't you because you're still in your season right? So to help you satisfy your sexual instincts I will help satisfy them."  
She said as she sighed.

Raph blinked in amazement but he softened.  
"Thanks Dana, "he smiled,"But I need to control it."

Dana looked at him and sighed.  
"Oh ok fine then and no prob."  
Dana suddenly got undressed knowing she had to clean herself.

Raph waits outside.  
....  
Work wasn't so busy but the boss ordered Bluu to remain until dusk. Bluu couldn't complain because she deserve it and to make up she excepted but as she brought tea to the customer she can't stop thinking about Leonardo.

Leo was outside in their back yard practicing with his katanas. He couldn't stop thinking about Bluu.  
.................  
Dana was soon done and she dried herself and got dressed.  
She went out to see Raph.  
"You know Raph you say you're going to control it but you didn't control it last night!" She said as she sighed at him.

Raph frowned, "This time I will, ba--I mean ma'am! I mean miss! I mean--!" Blush came across his face.  
....  
Bluu hummed at the thought of Leo and the way he kissed had her in fantasies as she rub her lips. But it jolt her back into reality when drops of warm liquid spilled on her kimono from the cup she poured. "Oops."

Dana sighed and frowned at him.  
"You don't to be nervous around me Raph it's ok and you can call me whatever you like babe or cutie or whatever I don't mind." She said as she smiled at him.  
"Although one thing though." She said as she came up to him as she stroked his arm muscles.  
"You were sure hot and sexy yesterday and last night."  
She said as she stopped and walked into the kitchen winking at him.  
...................  
Leo quickly soon finished and he sent to go see Bluu.

Raph's eyes widened as to what he just heard but smiled as his face turn even redder than his mask. Please let this mating season pass already he thought bashfully.  
...  
"So sorry,"Bluu bowed in shame to the frowning customers. Once she clean up the mess she scurried back in the kitchen. But I'm not she thought. I'm to happy to be sad now.

Dana went outside and she did the laundry. Raph came out to see her. She turned around and smiled at him.  
"You know Raph you can kiss me and touch me any time now." She said as she blushed.  
.....................  
Leo went to the tea shop where Dana and Bluu worked at.

Raph blinked as a response but did come next to her with caution. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her and with the other stroke her cheek before leading her to face him and kiss him behind.  
....  
As Bluu brought new tea to serve the next table she noticed a green ninja in a blue mask coming up to the doorway. She grinned as she ran off to quickly serve the customers before offering him a table. 

Dana's eyes widened and she put her hands on his shoulders and she kissed his mouth roughly smiling in the kiss. In between kisses she said to him as she pulled on his mask tails and brought his face down closer to hers,  
"I always thought you looked sexy with that mask around your eyes. It makes you look so mysterious."  
.................  
Leo sat down and waited for his tea and dessert.

"Oh yeah? ,"he grinned as cocked an eyebrow. His kissed her back and this time trailed a tongue across her lips for entrance.  
....  
"Hi, Leo-kun! ,"she smiled,"What can I get you?"

Before she let him French kiss her she smiled and said,  
"Oh you know it bad boy. I melt every time I just look at you." She said as she blushed looking away from him.  
....................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Hey babe just green tea is fine."

Raph drew her back to face him and enter his tongue into her mouth.  
...  
"Would you like anything else? ,"she asked,"A sponge cake or rice biscuits. "  
Dana began to tongue battle with him.  
................  
"Sponge cake sounds nice."

Raph won and explored her mouth, rubbing at every crook and cranny. His hands ran down to her rear and gave it a soft squeeze.  
...  
Bluu rushed back to the kitchen and took out a pot that already brew fresh matcha green tea and set it on a tray along with cups. She also placed the slice of sponge to the side as Leo wishes. She then headed out carefully balancing the tray to his table.

Dana let him continue to explore her mouth when she yelped and moaned in the kiss as his hands attacked her butt cheeks. She broke from the kiss and blushed and looked at him.  
"Ahh Raph please you've never done that before but I like it!" She said as she smiled.  
.................  
Blue gave Leo his green tea and the slice of sponge cake. He began to eat it and he loved it.  
"This is delicious Bluu!'

"As long as your cool with it,"he said before tracing a tongue down her jaw line.  
....  
"Thanks!,"Bluu cried, " My shifts almost over so please enjoy. " She turned to return back to the kitchen she bumped into one of the customers. The tea splashed on both of them and Bluu fell on her butt. She gasped and tried apologizing hysterically but she was cut off by a slap across the face. The customer shouted,"You wanch! Why are always so clumsy!?"

Dana began to shiver and she nodded as she moaned.  
"Of course I'm ok with it. You can do anything you want to me."  
...................  
Leo got angry at him and unsheathed one of his katanas and pointed it at the dick's face. He glared at him.  
"How dare you hit a lady? I should teach you some respect! She said she was sorry and it was an accident! If I ever catch you hitting her or saying anything about my mate ever again prepare to meet your end!"

"Well shall we take it in your room?,"he asked as brought kisses down her neck.  
...  
The man kept his hands up as he glared at the strange green man. Bluu held her stinging red cheek as she quickly put the pot and cups back on the tray.

She could only nod as she elicited another moan.  
.................  
Leo glared at him and the man soon left and he directed his attention back to Bluu. He looked her with loving eyes.  
"Are you alright my love?" He asked her.

That's all Raph needed to hear. He took her in his arms and rushed her back into the house where he layer on her bed in her room and he attacked her throat.  
...  
"I'm fine now, "Bluu answered, "Let me put these away then we can go home. " She gave him a smile as she carefully put the tray of tea sets back to the kitchen

Dana looked at him as she closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph!" She cried out with pleasure.  
...................  
Leo nodded as he was still worried for her. Once she was done he looked at her as they left the tea house. He held his hand in hers as they walked.  
"Are you ok sweetheart?"

Just hearing her say his name turned him more on. Raph was on the edge of control when grinned on her hips and started groping her chest. 

Dana arched her back and she moaned louder.  
"Raph god please!" She pleaded with him.

He bit down on her mound of flesh sucked and licked them they were hard and then abandoned them so that he can make traces of love bites and licks down her body until he stopped at her little flower.  
...  
Bluu took Leo's hand as she draw herself closer.

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.  
.................  
"Oh ok if you're sure you're fine I just worry about you."  
He said to her as he brought her to him and he kissed her lips softly.

Raph began to kiss it and lick inside then slowly dig his tongue deeper. He took his out and back in creating a rhythm of pumping into her flower while rubbing her clit with his thumb.  
....  
"Thank you, Leo-kun, " Bluu smiled between their kiss. She placed her hand on his chest to the back of his head.

Dana arched her back again as she moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph fuck I love that! Keep it up!"  
...................  
Leo smiled into the kiss and then separated from her lips.  
"You're welcome honey."  
Raph smirked a bit but kept going. He began rubbing himself with his free hand as he pumped her faster until she climaxed. Greedily, he lapped her sweetness.  
...  
"Shall we go?,"Bluu asked. 

Dana blushed as she elicited another moan.  
"Raph you're so hot!" She moaned out.  
................  
Leo nodded.  
"Sure let's go."  
And with that he picked her up bridal style and leapt oh buildings to get to Dana's and her's place.

"You're hot yourself, "he said as he climb back on top of her to kiss her as he took out his member he whispered, "You ready? " He nibbled her ear as waited for answer.

Dana moaned and she nodded her head.

Without hesitation he slid in but waited for to adjust. It take long to notice so slid out and slammed back in. Soon Raph thrusted into a slow rhythm but paste became. He grunted as her walls was crushing him. "Damn your so tight,"he groaned.  
....  
Bluu can hear banging and moaning coming from her roommate's bedroom but she was more surprised how they made up so quickly. I guess they're not fighting anymore she thought blushing wildly.

Dana nodded as she arched her back and he thrusted into her at a faster rate now as she cried out with pleasure.  
"Raph!" She screamed out his name with pleasure.  
...................  
Leo heard the moaning and banging too as he smiled. He thought so Raph you finally made up with her that fast huh? Good for you. They both went inside their place.

"DANA!,"he growled as he released inside. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily with sweat.  
...  
"S-so Leo, " Bluu started as they entered her room,"Would you like to--." She couldn't finished her last sentence when Leo lips pressed hers.

Dana panted as well and Raph slid his dick out of her. Not to crush her he got off of her as he laid next to her.  
"Raph you're so sexy when you name those noises." She said as she blushed and smiled at him.  
................  
Leo deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her as he pressed her to him their chests were now touching.

"Hey your voice never sounded more sexier when you moan my name, "he grinned. He nuzzled her neck before drifting to sleep.  
...........  
Bluu nearly jumped out of her skin but she relaxed quickly and moaned silently.

Dana sighed and looked at him. She got up got dressed and left her place and went to the lake to swim in it.  
................  
Leo picked her up and put her on top of her bed as he got on top of her and removed her kimono as he started to French kiss her while he groped her boobs.

The scent of Dana remain in the sheets to keep Raph dreaming of her.  
....  
Bluu tried battling him in a tongue combat but failed. As she felt him exploring her mouth she couldn't help but moaned a bit louder.

Dana had fun swimming.  
................  
Leo left her lips to suck on and kiss her neck making hickies.

Raph tried reaching for her to hold her even closer but there was nothing. He woke up to realize she left. Wondering where to, he got up to search for her.  
.. ..  
"Leo,"Bluu said softly. She wrapped her fingers around the straps of his blue mask and moaned for more.

Dana was having fun swimming but then after she got back on land sent to dry off and then she got dressed some thugs began to molest her. She struggled but to no avail.  
.................  
Leo began to suck and kiss and lick her boobs.

Raph came across Bluu's and smirked when he hears moaning. So you catching up 'Leo-kun'? He thought. He search the house and with no luck he head outside.  
....  
Bluu gasped and gave his mask a tug. 

Dana tried to fight them off but she couldn't. They began to molest her.  
.................  
Leo moved down and he began to lick inside her pussy licking her inner walls.  
Raph started to worry as he walked off further. Suddenly a sound by the lake grabbed his attention and he made a dash directly to the sound. The slightest sound of it sounded too familiar. Right when he found where the sound was coming from, hd cried, "Dana!!!".  
....  
"Leo...Leo, "Bluu panted. 

Dana turned and looked at him but she couldn't say anything because her mouth was covered by one of their hands preventing her from screaming.  
................  
He took out his tongue as he licked her juices and he took out his dick and slid it in and started to thrust into her.

"Let her go, you bastards! ,"Raph shouted. Although he left his sais, he can still fight with his fists. "You've got three seconds or your dead!"  
....  
Her moans grew louder as he grew his paste.  
"Faster Leo...F-faster!,"she cried.

One of them spoke up groping her in front of Raph.  
"We have a better idea why don't we just touch her in front of you and then kill her as you watch her bleed to death!"  
He said to her as he began to slit his blade into her throat knicking her just slightly.  
..................  
Leo sped up the pace thrusting into her faster.

"Noooo!!!"  
Raph lunged at them screaming in anger and flew fists directly at their faces. One of the attackers fell unconscious with a nose gushing in blood. The rest strike Raph down with their blades. Raph ignored the pain as he fight. A couple of blows from his elbows and knee caps were able to knock them all down. Raph didn't care if they were dead or just unconscious. He looked back at Dana and rushed over her side.  
...  
A cry of her climax approaching and Bluu saw a flash of white as it wash through with electric pleasure. Then exhaustion crept in and she was too tired to do anything but say Leo's name one last time but drifted to sleep in sweat and heavy breathing

They dropped Dana to the ground and her throat was bleeding as well as she was coughing up blood. Her voice got damaged she couldn't talk until it healed. She looked at Raph and she lost consciousness.  
................  
Leo reached his climax shooting his seed into her and he took out his dick and wrapped his arms around her panting.

"Dana? Dana! ,"Raph cried out to her,"Stay with me baby, ok?" He held her up in his arms and rushed back to the house. His mad dash left him breathless but he was too scared to lose Dana. He bust through the door and screamed,"LEO!"  
....  
Bluu jumped out of her sleep from the noise. 

 

Leo heard him and he went to see him and he saw Dana in his arms bleeding from her throat. His eyes widened. He told Raph to lay her down on her bed as Leo got bandages and alcohol to stop the bleeding as well as a needle and thread to stitch up her throat. He went to work as he poured alcohol on the wound and then began to stitch up her wound.  
Time skip a few hours later  
Dana woke up and she winced from the pain and she felt her wound on her throat had stitches on it.

"D-Did something happened? ,"Bluu asked," Is Dana-chan okay?"  
.....  
"Dana's going to be fine, " Raph answered

Leo put a hand on her shoulder.  
"She's fine she just needs rest."  
He said as he reassured her.  
.................  
Dana in her condition managed to walk out of her room and she saw Raph as she smiled but she fell.

"Woah! Take it easy,baby,"Raph said as he rush to her side and help her up.  
...  
Bluu trembled at the sight of Dana's scar. "Who done th-this?," she asked in anxiety. 

Leo looked at her and sighed.  
"Bluu it's not a scar at least not yet it isn't. Also from what Raph told me some lowly thugs did this to her. One other thing Dana literally can not talk right now because her voice got damaged."  
..................  
Dana looked at Raph and smiled at him since she couldn't talk. Then she started to cry.

Bluu ran up to her and hugged her. Tears started to leak from her eyes. Terrified over the fact that she nearly lost a friend.  
....  
Raph hold Dana as well. Laying his forehead on top of her's. "It's going to be ok,"he whispered. 

Leo looked at the sight. It was sad to him.  
.................  
Dana hugged Raph back and she looked up at him and kissed his lips softly.

Bluu walked back to Leo. With tears remaining to pour, her voice was too cracked to talk properly so she quietly held his waist.  
....  
Raph stroked her back as he comfort her in kisses. When he broke away the kiss he asked, "Is there anything you want me to get you? "

Leo hugged her back.  
................  
Dana shook her head. She broke out of Raph's grasp tears still falling and she went into the backyard.

Bluu wipes away the tears from eyes. Finally she spoke, "If only I could suffer the way she did..."  
....  
Raph follows.


End file.
